<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] - I know you get me (so I let my walls come down) (dollsome) by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279058">[podfic] - I know you get me (so I let my walls come down) (dollsome)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads'>gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How I Met Your Mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, unedited audio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dollsome's summary:</p><p>Set after "Natural History." In which Barney is sad, Robin is awesome, and being with her makes it kind of easy to stop being sad and be awesome instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Scherbatsky/Barney Stinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] - I know you get me (so I let my walls come down) (dollsome)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/237274">I know you get me (so I let my walls come down)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome">dollsome</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This podfic was created for <a href="https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/">Voiceteam 2020</a>, for the challenge "Never Have I Ever...Until Now." This is my first time posting a raw recording - I didn't edit this at all, which will be very clear when you get to the part where I tried to move my cat away from my phone before she made any noise and accidentally set her down directly on a plastic bag I had already moved out of the way to avoid it making any noise 😂 Most of the out of place noise after that is me trying SO HARD not to laugh, especially since my roommate was still laughing (albeit very impressively quietly). </p><p>This was such a fun and interesting challenge! I definitely may try it again sometime, though it did kill me a little when things didn't sound exactly like I wanted. </p><p>Anyway, thanks to dollsome for giving me permission to podfic this! I love your fics so much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PQfRc38vq6h5BUlBxbL-3OFhw_H1TDXh/view?usp=sharing">Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Podfic requests always open but not necessarily fulfilled!</p><p>Come hang out elsewhere on the interwebz!<br/>Twitter- <a href="https://twitter.com/gingermaggiest">@gingermaggiest</a><br/>Tumblr- <a href="https://romansuzume.tumblr.com">@romansuzume</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>